Dabohi
Dabohi was a Kiw-Matoran inhabiting the Matoran Universe. After the reconstruction of Spherus Magna, he went like every other Matoran to live on the planet. He later became a rogue Toa of Space. Biography Early life Not much is known about the early life of Dabohi. He lived somewhere in the Southern Islands. Because of his strange and somehow cold behavior, and the fact that he was gifted with an unusual Elemental Power, he was rejected by most of his fellow Matoran. He eventually became an artist and painted a few artworks for others, but always stood apart from everyone else. At some point, he encountered Toa Kopaka who quickly became a role model for the Matoran, because of his wisdom and independant way of life. Arrival on Spherus Magna After Mata Nui defeated Makuta Teridax, Dabohi left the Great Spirit Robot like every other Matoran. He eventually settled down in Iconox, the Ice Village. Soon after the events of The Powers That Be, ''rumors spread around the planet that two Toa Nuva, Pohatu and Kopaka, had disappeared and that murders had been perpetrated in the northern regions. The Kiw-Matoran eventually heard about the rumors and worried about the disappearance of his hero. He then went to ask some other Toa about what happened, but none of them were able to answer him. Angry at the Toa's inaction, Dabohi decided to investigate himself. However, he quickly understood that he couldn't do much with his little Matoran powers. Because of this, he eventually stole a Toa Stone from the Toa and used it on himself. Toa of Space Thanks to the Stone, Dabohi became a Toa of Space. Convinced that the Stone worked because he was destined to save Kopaka, he departed on a personal mission to discover the truth about the mysterious disappearances and murders, now considered by everyone as a rogue Toa. For decades, he traveled around all of Spherus Magna, gathering all information he could while being chased down by the Toa. He eventually discovered that it was Tren Krom and Karzahni who had been murdered by the same being, and that a third attempt to kill a lot of others, including Artakha, failed miserably, event after which there was no more incidents. Thanks to some revelations secretly given to him by Toa Orde, Dabohi came to the realisation that the murderer was a Great Being hiding amidst the Matoran, unbeknown to everyone. The Toa of Space spent years searching for him, interrogating dozens and dozens of Spherus Magna's inhabitants. His cold behavior terrorized the Matoran, and he was soon believed to be the cold-blooded killer himself. This is the main reason why the Toa Thevan were set on a mission to retrieve him around 1,020 AGC. After many years of investigation, Dabohi discovered the identity of the false Matoran : Velika. Holding him responsible for Kopaka's disappearance and most likely death, the Toa of Space began a personal vendetta on the Voyatoran, chasing him down across the planet and even other dimensions, such as the Shadow Alternate Universe. He trained specifically for the purpose of killing Velika, growing smarter and stronger as time went by, but also becoming colder and stranger as his obsession burnt him from the inside. After nearly a century of game of cat and mouse, Dabohi eventually succeeded and killed Velika after a fierce battle. He then found his lair full of mysterious machines and weapons, but mostly dozens of maps and plans for a terrible outcome, involving the Red Star and the Shadow Alternate Universe. Everything that the Great Being left behind him helped the Toa of Space to realize that Kopaka and Pohatu were not dead, but locked on the Star itself. His goal from this moment on became to find a way to reach the Star and save his hero model. ''The Space Between Us Unfortunately for Dabohi, during the events of The Space Between Us, he was found by the Toa Thevan in a cave were he had taken everything he could from Velika to help achieve his goal, including a lot of maps he had copied on the walls of a chamber. He denied killing Tren Krom and Karzahni, but designated Velika as the true murderer and showed to the Toa that he restored justice by killing the Great Being/Matoran. He explained his story to Toa Kaadin and Toa Gallus, before the arrival of the other members of the team. While Kaadin, Gallus and Tavus did believe the Toa of Space, Tyne, Onahu and Vana voted for taking him down. Even when offered the possibility of going back safely with the Toa Thevan, Dabohi refused and engaged in a fight at the end of which all seven Toa disappeared. His current whereabouts, and those of the Toa Thevan, are unknown. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Dabohi was wearing a blue and purple armor, as suggested by his Elemental Power of Space. He was not a great athlete and seemed relatively weak compared to his fellow Matoran. However, as a Toa, he became much stronger as he trained for decades to achieve his revenge on Velika. His Toa form was inspired by Kopaka as he was Dabohi's role model. However, his armor went from blue and purple to mostly black and blue, showing the dark turn his life had taken. He was also wearing a blindfold around his Kanohi, with two small round pieces sewed on it, figuring his eyes. It is unknown if Dabohi lost his eyes in his battle against the Great Being/Matoran or if he did this to himself. As far as his character is concerned, Dabohi was relatively cold and asocial, with a strong sense of justice. He didn't like much other's company, and spent most of his time alone. However, he showed strong emotions in a few occasions, notably upon hearing about the rumors of Kopaka's disappearance and the inaction of the Toa. As the Toa of Space chased down Velika, he grew much more cruel and obsessed, to the point he couldn't think of anything else than killing his enemy to restore justice's balance. However, after he achieved this, he took consciousness of everything he had seen and went through, especially some dark places in the Shadow Alternate Universe. This caused him to be truly saddened most of the time, seeing the state of the worlds around him. Also, as a Toa of Space he had access to his Elemental Powers. He could manipulate space around him, create dimensional portals and teleport to places he had already been to, among other things. His intensive training for decades made him a highly skilled warrior, thus allowing him to fight even a Great Being. Mask and Tools During his time as a Kiw-Matoran, Dabohi wore a Powerless Noble Kanohi Huna, colored purple, and didn't use any particular tool except his painting tools. Upon becoming a Toa, he changed his Kanohi for a mysterious one no one had ever seen before. It his unknown how he got it, but a strong possibility is that he stole it from Velika during one of their multiple encounters. He used its powers in ''The Space Between Us'' to make a virtual orrery out of a painted map of the stars, which led to some theories alluding that his Kanohi could be some kind of Mask of Holographics. However, his Kanohi powers most certainly extend far beyond that. Appearances * Shadows of Darkness ** The Space Between Us ''(prequel) Trivia * Dabohi's name comes from famous British artist '''Da'vid 'Bowi'e, who's one of DarknessApogee's favorites. The fact that he was an artist in his early life and that his Elemental Power is Space also refers to Bowie, as some of his most successful songs center around the theme of space exploration and life on other planets. * The blindfold that Dabohi's wearing as a Toa is a nod to the famous quote "Justice is blind", since his main motivation is to do justice for Kopaka. It's also a reference to David Bowie's character "Button Eyes" in both video clips of "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-JqH1M4Ya8 Lazarus]" and "Blackstar". * Dabohi's Matoran MOC was most generously provided by Gush958, for which DA is eternally grateful. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Space Category:Shadows of Darkness